The Story of Starswirl the Bearded
by Bloom Bell
Summary: This is my headcanon I guess... About Starswirl the Bearded's life. May contain spoilers for Rainbow Rocks. Has Luna, Celestia Cadence and Discord in it.
1. The Spell

**This is going to be a story about Starswirl and I hope it will be better then the first encounter so if you guys like it please review cuz Im not sure if I should continue it through the end.**

As he gaze utside of the window he noticed a dark glow with bright gold stars shining to give the night some brightness.


	2. The performance

**Sorry for the short first chapter it's just that I got the wrong document so I hope this one will make up for it. Also... Just in case you're wondering I don't think that Starswirl the Bearded is Discord.**

He pushed every bit of his magic into the latest spell he invented and he was sure that this spell would change the history of Equestria. The old unicorn aimed his spell to the vase of yellow dying flowers thus a golden glow surrounded his horn. Once he saw the result, he grinned with pride at his yellow young flowers blooming.

He collapsed on to his pillow and put himself to sleep.

As dawn came, Starswirl jumped out of his wrench bed. Even though it was a rather uncomfortable, he would usually like to sleep in but not today as he had an exiting spell that will help fix his home.

"Today mares and gentlecolts I, Starswirl the Bearded will perform a spell that no pony had ever done before!" Announce the great unicorn.

"Oh my Starswirl had alway amazes me. I sometimes wish I was a unicorn." said a pegasus.

"Starswirl, I am a huge fan! Please sign this poster!" Said a tiny filly.

All this praising went on and on the same things being said and these things made Starswirl more and more annoyed.

"This spell I will perform is made by me, I call it an Age spell." He interrupted his crowd of fans.

There were a few "ooohh" and "ahhhh" .

He brought fourth a dying flower.

He did what he remembered the night before and urge every bit of magic.

Once he saw the result he frown expecting to see a blooming flower like the day before.

He smiled nervously at his audience trying hard to hide his mistake but it was too late.

"Thats an age spell? He simply turned it from brown to purple poker-dotted." Asked the same little filly.

There was a sound of thunder in the darken sky.

"Indeed you are correct it change color but thats not what I'm here for..." Boomed a voice from the sky. Starswirl looked around nervously.

"This is no-not good." He muttered.

**ooh ssppoooookkky... Hang in there the new chapter will come within a fortnight.**


	3. The Letter

**hello! Latly I've been thinking on doing a story on Sunset Shimmer but on story at a time. so this chapter we reveal who the voice was... dun...Dun...DUN!**

As the ponies scurried franticly to there homes, Starswirl however, sat there as if he reconize the voice but he was petrified until a scroll appeared in front of him. It reads,

_Dear Starswirl,_

_I believe that one of our enemies had returned. He is the lord of chaos, Discord and he wants to rule Equestria in enternal chaos. Right now Luna and me is trapped in the Canterlot dungeon. We are depending on you to help free us and banish Discord soon or else we can't do our job raising the sun and moon as Discord had took or horns and wings and left us with our Earth pony magic. In one of my books in the library explain these mysterous objects called the elements of harmony growing on a tree in the Everfree forest. I wish that you go and activate their magic. This is a difficult task that I insist that you take your friends along. Meanwhile we will be trying to escape this cell,_

_Your mentor,_

_Celestia_

"Friends? she expects me to bring friends in a time like this!" scoffed Starswirl afteer finding a safe place to hide. Starswirl went back to his ruin and upside down home to pack the things he needs for this trip.

**hope you like it so far. Ther will be lots of twists in the story so be prepared and grab your helmet. Celestia's letter is NOT saying she is lazy like the fandom thinks she is its sopposed to mean that sometimes she is helpless and not a Mary Sue like some other people think. and Luna is going to have roles in this to not just being mention in a letter so next chapter wont take long.**


	4. A meet

**sorry for some grammer mistakes on the last chapter. This chapter took a while because i kept on changing my mind on the plot.**

''Water...check...food...check...books..wish i could carry more...map...check!'' said Starswirl proudly. The only thing he was missing was his friends but on the contary, he doesn't have any.

''I'm ready!'' he exclaim proudly as he open his door and look around at the chaotic Equestria.

There were pies flying upwards with pigs that acted like dogs and cotton candy clouds pouring chocolate milk more then anything.

He knew that it would take a while for him to reach the forest all the way from Canterlot thus asked Celestia for some pegasi guards to fly him there which she had agreed.

The flight had taken longer the he had thought as he thought it would take fifteen minutes are so but because of all the cotton candy cloud storm the pegasi only manage halfway leaving Starswirl on his own.

Starswirl walked silently through the storm in the muddy forest not knowing if it had been minutes or hours or it could have been days.

"It's even impossible to tell the time with the craziness of the sun and moon." Grumbled the unicorn.

Once he heard something and was sure there was a pony.

"hmmm, This milk is sooo yummy... But I wish I had whip-cream..."

As Starswirl arrived to the snorting pink mare who seemed young. He didn't want any friends but he thought that this mare's intelligence might be needed.

"Greeting, how are you? My name is S-"

"Hi there. My name is Cadence. Isn't this world just amazing." Said Cadence

"As I was saying..." Continued Starswirl as he looked for his soggy map " I'm Starswirl the Bearded but you may call me Starswirl . So little filly where is your home?"

"I'm Cadence and I...well... Don't have one. You see when I was born, mother took me to the orphanage and...and" the young mare found herself in tears.

The old unicorn did not know how or if he should comfort her but he did not like it when ponies are glum.

He looked at her and firstly realized that she was an alicorn.

"Oh my, you're a...a-an alicorn." He mumbled

"a what?" Asked Cadence

"Alicorns are one of the breeds that are very powerful. Tell me, were you born this way...?"

"I don't think so. But when I was little I confronted an evil pony wanting love and I was suddenly transported into a wonderful place with stars and another alicorn came. She was white and had a flowing pink mane. She was called Aunt Celestia and she adopted me as her niece but after a while I was sent to a place known as the Crystal Empire and I failed to protect my subjects not even knowing I was their princess. I know you won't believe me but it's true."

"Child, I believe you and I need your help." Said the kind, grey unicorn.

**I didn't want it to be too boring with no speech so I added Cadence in. I took a while cuz I had loads ideas on how to make this exiting and I hope it is. And NO there is not going to be cadencexstarswirl ok! I dont do romance! There just friends the next chapter is going to be much more faster since it will be easier to write. **

**Bloom Bell**


	5. The secret between the sisters

** You may be wondering why cadence acted like pinkie but shes a filly and i thought it would be kinda cute with a sprinkle of pinkieness**

"This is so much fun!" Yelled Cadence as she did cartwheels through the forest.

" According to my calculations..." Starswirl grumbled " we should be very close to that tree Celestia mentioned but we have to hurry the sun and moon has got crazy!"

" Wow... Look at this crystal tree it's so sparkly!" Beamed the young alicorn from the other side of the area.

" Cadence, What in the name of Celestia do you mean?" Asked The unicorn as he came to have a look.

Stood strong and proudly was the ginormous tree sparkling in the moonlight. It had five branches and cutie marks on the tree. With Celestia's and Luna's cutie marks on the trunk which stood in a crooked way.

" We found it... At last."

"Now what?" Asked the filly.

"I don't know but I will send a letter to Celestia asking what to do and how t-"

"Aunt Tia! Will you mention me?"

" Listen if Celestia never told the public about her niece...Then that means that she must of want it a secret and-"

He had to make this filly happy and he can never fight against the sad puppy dog eyes.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have found the tree but I do not know how to harness the power thus I ask you,_

_How do you activate these elements? I have greater news too._

_I have encounter a young alicorn named Cadence who claims to be the princess of the legendary Crystal Empire and your niece. I am surprised you never mention her to me._

_Your student,_

_Starswirl the Bearded_

_Ps Hi aunt Tia this is Cadence, your niece who gotten lost from you in a thunder storm. I hope you remember me. I have survived in the forest with fruits and some animal friends but lately they ran away from the chaos which I find very fun with the cotton candy._

_If I make it back Please take me back in as your niece._

_"I never realized she was alive all this time..." Whispered Celestia in her dungeon_

"Sister, it was not your fault you lost her it was because of Sombra."

" Luna, I have been wanting to tell you all these years..."

" What Tia, take your time" said the younger sister who watch as tears rolled down the cheeks of her sister.

" Sombra is ou-our elder brother."

**I found Sombra boring in the episode Crystal Empire so I added a little detail. He will not make an appearance in this but if i have the inspiration i might add him. And no Celestia didn't abandon Cadence but she had went to guide her to the empire to try to defeat him but there was a twist but I ain't telling you any more. The next few chapters will have more tia and lulu though ugh Why do i keep spoiling things!**


	6. Starwirl's secret feelings

**So you know i said i might do a sunset shimmer story? Well i am but it will come after this story is done and thats a lllooooooonng time. I will be setting a poll asking what sort of sunset shimmer story you want which will be on my profile page although remember it will come AFTER this one os done.**

_Dear Starswirl,_

_Celestia is trilled to hear about her little Cadence._

_Right now I have escape from the prison and I am on my way to assist you. Celestia however is still trapped since Discord had captured her once more and this time, I am sorry to say but he took her earth pony magic and left her weak and pale. Her mane had stopped flowing, her violet eyes had gone dull and her cutie mark is gone._

_Celestia's book said that there are six elements but five is visible. The activating part is harder as you have to take the elements from the tree. I am no expert at this matter as my sister is but I am on my way to help you and to see Cadence's adorable face,_

_Luna_

"Oh dear Celestia is really in trouble."

" WOW I get to see aunt Lulu. I mean she is really loyal and humorous and honest I can't wait to see her" cried the young alicorn flying around in circles

"Now hold on you little snapper, Luna and I are kind of a not so good relationship and I don't want to make it worse... I really like her." Said the magician dreamily.

"Oooohhhh you have a crush on Luna don't you" teased Cadence

" No nononono not in a million years!" Panicked the unicorn as he discovered that he was in fact blushing.

" Theres no fooling me Starswirl. Auntie said that I became an alicorn because I was the princess of love..." Trailed the alicorn sadly

" You still are. You may not do love spells or love related things but you are still special, my dear Cadence" smiled the unicorn wisely.

" But don't you dare reveal my feelings for Luna or else you're not special" huffed the old stallion.

The pink pony however was rolling in the muddy grounds laughing .

"Hello every pony. I hope I'm not late." Said the indigo princess

" Why Cadence! You've really grown. I missed you so much!"

" Auntie Lulu, Auntie Lulu! Where have you been?" Asked Cadence as the two embrace in a hug.

" Princess, The elements?"

"Right here is the book. Unfortunately it had gotten soggy in the milk rain but it's still readable." Said Luna.

" The tree is near a ruin castle." Said Starswirl

Luna gasp knowing that she had a history with the castle.

**First of NO NO NO! No ships with luna and starswirl. I just wanted to add a little mention of Cadence with her power of love. She is the princess of love. Not sure how to tell Celestia's part but i'm starting to feel pressured with these...**


	7. Cadence's History

S**o I'm making a routine here, Fan Fictions will always be out on weekend unless I'm not busy (fat chance) or I'm on holiday and I'm so bored. Any who this chapter is a Celestia one. I am telling this chapter in first person because well... To be honest I miss this style of writing.**

I stared through the gloomy bars of the dungeon. There was a tiny window across of the cell with three bars going vertically. My worries about my sister flood through my head. I hope she is with Starswirl and Cadence. Luna and I had always been together for years since we were born.

Cadence had a different story. I was reading scrolls and some books and I was about to drifted to sleep. Luna had recently gotten her cutie mark of the moon. She was still young and was still a child with imagination which I hoped she would forever processes it. But as I was putting my book on my shelf. A white blinding light surrounded me and took me to a place that mother and father had create long before we were born. I recognized it as "The Dream factory" as I'd believed that dreams come from there. My hooves walked slowly towards another blinding light. After a while, a pink pegasus was visible. She had a pinkish mane with yellow streaks. Her tiny body had a tint of violet on it.

"Please Don't hurt me." Pleaded the little filly

"Why would I do that child?" I asked.

There was no reply.

"What's your name?" I ask gently.

"Cadence" said Cadence

I looked at her and noticed, she had no cutie mark.

"Tell me Cadence, What did you do that made you appear here?"

"I defeated an old pony called Prismia as she wanted all the love in the world."

I could feel that the young pony is growing confidence.

"...and then I appeared here" said cadence after a length of time.

Right then when she said "here", a ball of light shot out from her chest...flying towards her forehead. The ball of light look over her and another blinding light surrounded me.

"Where am I?" Asked Cadence

I realized we were back in the library.

I replied, "Your new home"

A few weeks had passed and I showed her every spell I knew as well as flying lessons from my guards.

Years had gone by and I noticed Cadence had age a lot slower.

One Winter day I sent her to a place little known named the Crystal Empire.I had set her a task to defeat my brother, Sombra. He was a kind colt but a dark spirit had corrupted him when I was still an infant so I hardly knew him. After Cadence left, I went to get Luna to help me. We followed Cadence into the empire and I noticed a terrible mistake that I am still ashamed of to this day. I had been a fool thinking Cadence could defeat a shadow pony as she was still young. Cadence struggled until I couldn't take it anymore. I saw Cadence dripping with blood lying on the snowy grounds of the outskirts of the empire. Luna and I attacked the king. It was a long battle. But after Sombra was gone, Cadence was nowhere to be seen. Tears rolled off of My cheeks. Luna tried everything to comfort me, even insisting on doing one of my fondest things, A lunar eclipse. We mad a glorious eclipse that shone to all of the land in honor of the young princess,

Cadence

**It was getting long but more will come this weekend. I fiddled with the history a bit. But come on this is Fan Fiction I can do anything I want on it! Sure Celestia made a mistake but din't we all?**


	8. The Sirens (saddest chapter)

**Thank you so much for reading this far already! I might make these chapters longer as I m zipping through these. WARNING THIS IS THE CHAPTER FOR SPOILERS OF RAINBOW ROCKS!**

"Are you sure you found the tree?" Ask Luna

"Yes! We found it around here somewhere. It looked like a crystal tree." Replied Starswirl

"Well, It can't possibly be here. I mean we are near the coast!"

The ponies came to see they were standing on top of a green cliff that was sprinkled with confetti of flowers. It was as if it was the only place in the world without chaos. Below them was the golden garden of the heated sand with some colorful shells.

"Since we're here why not have a dip?"suggest Cadence

"We mustn't wait, we have a job to do" said Starswirl

Luna agreed but couldn't help but have a fast gallop through the sea.

The group couldn't resist the chill of the water so they spent some hours dancing around, swimming and joining Cadence's hunt for treasure (seashells).

4 hours later...

"We must get back on our journey by now." Said Luna using a special towel to dry her mane to start its usual flow.

"There is no reason for you to be friends." Said a voice coming from the sky sounding melodically . Everything went dark... The sky darken. The cliffs surrounded them in the darkness of shadows. The sea loses its sparkling reflection of the bright sky.

"Ahh ahhhhh ah ahhh ahhh!" Sang the voice. The voice seem like it was now split into three.

"Who are you?" Asked Luna who was the bravest o them all since she was used to the darkness.

" We? Ask yourself, how do you know you can trust one another? Princess, Don't you think that maybe this old guy is lying about not knowing where the tree is..." Trailed a voice

"And you, why on earth would you pick a silly little filly to join your heroic quest when you can take all the fame you need to fix your life" said a higher pitch voice.

" You poor thing, Don't you think these adults never take you seriously?" Said yet another voice.

"Why.. I thought we were friends!" Sobbed Luna

We are but since you accuse me of a bad friend, we aren't! Huffed Starswirl

"I thought you truly understand me, puffy neck!" Wailed little Cadence.

The argument went on and on leaving the ponies forgetting their quest.

It was then that Starswirl stepped out of the argument, wrote a letter and a diary Entree and the last spell of his life,

A spell that would repel these sirens to another dimension. Then walked towards the ocean to do what he thought was the best...

"NO! " cried Cadence who was in tears.

Luna was beginning to understand,

These sirens want nothing more then negative emotions.

_Dear Celestia_,

_I am sorry to admit that I have given up on this quest. I have defeated these creatures which I now call Sirens. Luna and Cadence have been victims. I would like to dedicate this diary which is along this letter to Luna who will forever be the star of my eyes. _

_Luna & Cadence,_

I would like you to free Celestia and find the elements

Your failed student,

Starswirl the Bearded

The journal is harder to read as it has been damage and soggy.

To this day the journal is hidden deep within the remains of The Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. The body of the unicorn is also unknown.

**I know you guys will hate me for this chapter but trust me, the story will feel like it makes more sense. And yes the Sirens from Rainbow Rocks.**

**I will reveal it later. Hope you guys had a nice Nightmare Night! w**


	9. The Jail Cell

**Hello, there. I m sorry about the last chapter but there is still one detail I will add which I m sure you would like(hopefully) Enjoy...**

Celestia stared through the bars of her cell gloomily wondering where Luna, Cadence and Starswirl is. She gave up the thought on escaping as Discord made it impossible to do so. A green burst of flame appeared in front of the young princess. She read then reread and reread the upsetting letter and thinking that this could have been a changeling, A creature her parents have told her about. Their words rang into her ears,

"A Changeling lives outside of Equestria and it is our job to keep them away from our citizens." said her dear mother

"You can recognize them with a tint of green in their eyes and they will not act like themselves." said her father

As much as she liked believe that this story is not true, she still had duties and tried to thinks of ways to escape even having more hope then before.

"Every once in a while, Discord comes to check on me. If only I could trick into getting my horn or wings back or simply a tiny amount of magic..."

At the mention of his name, The creature appeared wearing a plastic tiara on his head with a label that read,

''I AM THE KING"

"You called?" ask Discord

"Please tell me about your history."

This was a rather surprising question for him as no one asks this before. Celestia had in mind that she needed something to pass the time.

"Well... I started of as cotton candy egg..." after what seem like a million years or so the story ended.

Discord was very distracted from story telling that he did not notice that Celestia was trying desperately

to chew through the bars.

"Tia, What are you doing?" ask the chaotic creature.

Celestia drop the bars and stared right at the creature's eyes. "Please can I have my magic back?"

Discord was feeling a little sympathy but his chaotic side got the best of him. Well for most side that is...

"How about a deal? I give you magic in return for more magic!"

Celestia's face fell like it went underground.

"The look of your face ha Ha HA!" snorted the fun-loving devil.

"You're free to go but ENJOY THE WEATHER!" said Discord not even thinking about what he was doing.

Celestia trembled around her chaotic world watching as every misery as it added up to her worries. Canterlot Castle was a mess the walls were painted red with every other colour popping out of another place. The chocolate milk rain poured down damping her soft pink mane and stopping it from it's usual flow.

Meanwhile...

Luna was walking silently through the forest with Cadence following her.

"Auntie, What should we do?" asked the pink pony.

"The only thing we can do is to find Tia." said Luna glumly as she push through branches that were grabbing her hooves and sticking thorns into it.

''According to my magic it's night time and you need your rest and luckily we found a cave earlier, We should shelter there tonight Cadence, go find some fruits for dinner but remember, Don't go too far while I go and set up our campsite.'' said Luna who was now the new leader after the death of the great unicorn.

**Connective chapters are always hard to do. This is one of the chapters that I will admit is not my best work but I dont know how to make it interesting but hang with me guys... The next chapter is a bit of a sneak peek in Starswirl's journal,**

**BloomBell**


	10. The new Pony in the group

**Last chapter isn't the best I'll try to make it up to you guys. And yes... I haven't update in a while**

Luna sat up from her bed (more like a nest, it was made out of leaves, feathers, and sticks) and looked into her saddlebag to find the remains of her great friend.

Inside her bag was a map,journal and what looked like a stuff toy he had kept a secret.

Luna grabbed the book and began her research.

It reads,

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one of the best days yet and my last day too..._

_Luna, little Cadence and I played on the beach among the golden sand as it burn through our fur._

_We had great fun looking and playing around that it was like a vacation from the quest. Until these creatures I call sirens began to make us dizzy and started arguing. I banish them to a place known as the Human World. I am certain they won't cause any trouble in our world from now on since there is no magic in that world. (More about human world on date July 16 ). I had a sense that a gateway is now formed to go through the portal. Now that my life is finally done and I will go and do my fate._

_Starwirl the Bearded._

"You never failed me,my friend." said Luna who was on her way to raise the moon.

Raising the moon is something the princess do countless of times but with Discord's magic in the way it is nearly impossible to do her job but some nights, when she is lucky she is able to lift the moon for the night. This would tire her out very easily and having to also raise the sun in her sister's absence weaken her magic slowly from one day to another. The moon was able to lift it self for tonight or that is half of the night.

"Cadence, We have to go!" called Luna the next day as she pack up her belongings

"Coming, Auntie!" called Cadence

After a few hours of quiet hiking, it was brunch time. Since Luna thought that eat two meals instead of one took more time and effort she had Cadence to also skip breakfast. In their picnic holds different fruits, some organic herbs made into a slimy stew and some hay Luna had packed and has gone a bit rotten.

Sometime in their brunch, they heard a little mumble coming from the swampy end of the woods.

"If I can just find my way there... no no, no... I have to go a bit more east.."

Both alicorns recognize the voice and pounce on the pony. This of course is an unusual greeting.

"You don't have to pounce on me." said a happy Celestia.

" But we were looking for you." said Cadence

"Looking for me in fruits?" joked the tall pony as she glance towards their brunch.

"No! We were looking but it's lunch time." said Cadence forgetting it was a brunch.

"Listen we have to find he tree within 3 days until all our magic is loss and Discord."

"Do you have your magic now?" ask Luna.

"Yes Discord gave me my magic back but he sort of weaken it somehow."

"How? Did he hurt you?"

"No it's just that spells are harder to perform and objects are heavier." replied C aelestia

"We better get going." said Luna looking around to make sure she didn't forget anything.

The quest for the tree continued with a new friend replacing an old friend.

They talked and had fun playing games to keep their spirits up.

Soon the night took over with Celestia raising the moon as she insist her sister to rest.

Celestia id a fairly good job with her weaken magic but with nights like this, the he group hd just didn't seem like it was in the right place. This is one of the disadvantage of the sisters switching roles. It was like a pony trying to take over another Cutie mark and normally is not born with the skill to fill in for the job.

The ponies still haven't found a place to sleep and wandered around in darkness with Cadence using a glow spell. The twigs cracked with every step the group took. The mud feeling slimy beneath their hooves. And lights which seemed to glow like thousand eyes staring. The eyes blinked at them and snarled. Approaching from the darkness was a tall figure with brown skin made out of twigs and parts of trees. Standing in front of them was a tall timber wolf even taller then Celestia who was the tallest.

**Yes I threw tia in but I could't help but add in some exitment and besides it was getting a bit lonely. The timber wolves wont be long in fact they are one of the important things here.**

**Ps For the sunset shimmer story I am doing her back story and her human world self combine. They will be a series of two books I am calling _The Shimmering Star _but remember thats all in the future :)**


	11. The Discovery

**Yes it is the wolves... personally I find them annoying and it felt like another lame excuse to why the forest is too dangerous.**

As the wolf stood with its mouth open waiting to eat these ponies, Luna came up with a plan.

The group ran to the darkest part of the forest they could see...

more wolves were waiting for each step they took.

" Luna, we must split up or else they will get all of us." said Celestia

"No I will not let us be split up"

"We have to"

"No we don't"

As they quarreled Cadence, the smallest had no chance of escape with her tail in between the stinky jaws of the wood creature.

They didn't know what was happening as the wolf fled with the little Cadence.

It took time for them to see what happen and once they did...

The two sisters ran after the foal-napper.

They had courage as strong as horses and didn't give up.

Celestia was more determined and more desperate to get he niece back. Her anger grew bigger and bigger. She started to fire spells at the monster. The whole creature would have fallen into pieces if it wasn't for one mistake.

Celestia fire a catch-on-fire spell but failed and it hit Cadence who screamed in panic and vanished with the flames. A tiny flame stayed in the wolf though and not long enough after another tiring chase the creature burst into flames and lied limply on the ground.

"Well Cadence is gone but we still have each other." said Luna

"We better find the tree and defeat Discord."

"Not much time is left."said Luna

" We are lucky..."

"How? We lost our niece, Starswirl and we have nothing."

"Oh sister, you always make me happy, and look, the tree standing tall and proud is right there." said Celestia pointing to a magical tree that stood in a sort of underground cave

"The tree of harmony..." Luna mumbled

"Are you sure?" asked Luna

"As long as the magic remains, It will control and contain how things grow here." said Celestia who was taking the elements out of the tree.

What they did not know was that the instant the princess took the magic elements, a new seed is growing and that will be a flower one day...

They trudge through the forest with the thick grass brushing all the way up to their knees. Each branch crack as they step as they took. They could hear exotic birds whistling as if they were singing.

After coming out the forest, the sisters had a terrible surprise, at that moment they slipped right onto the road.

"Ugh, Discord turning roads to soap or something..." moaned Luna

They stumbled and fell on one another as they tried to reach the end of the road in hope for a proper ground only to find out that it is in fact slippery. They spent the rest of their day to reach discord.

"Sister, when we reach Discord, how are we going to power the elements?" asked Luna who started to glide and skate on the surface.

"There are 6 elements and each one of us will have three."explain the elder sister

"But which one is who's?" asked Luna

"Well in my book the pony that mostly resemble the elements represent that element." stumbled Celestia,

"You seem more honest as I try to hide my feelings and I take things more seriously."

"And you are more generous and kind." chimed Luna

"True, and there is still two more, Loyalty and magic." pointed Celestia

"You can represent magic since my magic is weaker." said Luna

"But our magic is in the same level since Discord weaken my abilities."

"If we can't decide who is magic then we will decide who is more loyal." said Luna

" I think I'm loyal because in the timberwolve attack, you wanted us to split with Cadence but I said to stay in a team."

"Then you are loyalty, Luna and I represent magic." said Celestia

"How do theses Elements work?" asked Luna

"My book said we have to combine each power with a little magic and think about all the times you had displayed that element" explain Celestia.

After all roads the sisters had arrived at a tall black and red throne.

**They found it at last... and Cadence is gone but one of the things I wanted in this is that every character gets to spend time with one another privately, and plus when the sisters discover the elements, they were the only ones there. Don't worry she will come back in a few chapters time**


	12. The defeat

**Yes, I know have a lot to do so these may take a while and the puppy in my pocket one will be the sort of story that takes months on it since I'm not too keen on it**

"Oh such fun, how about a game of pin the tail on the pony?" said Discord holding up Celestia's tail.

Celestia open her wings (since she can't see when her wings are folded) and saw that Discord had in fact took her tail, It wasn't hurting though.

"Playtime is over, Discord." said the elder sister as she opened her saddle bag and brought out the three gems. Luna did the same and brought out three other elements.

"What's that you've got there?" asked Discord munching on beans.

"The elements of harmony." replied Luna

Right at the moment the elements combine their powers, Luna felt the tingling feeling like when Starswirl was still with her. She felt like she was safe and alone in a cozy home.

Discord was turned to stone and was left in the Canterlot royal garden.

"We _finally _did it." said Luna

"Yes you have." said yet another voice from the sky that sounded like Starswirl's voice

The elements hover through the air and a golden mist spun around them, they came back with them being gems in brand new necklace. The necklaces (plus one crown) can only be seen in this form after they are"recreate" mentioned by the Starswirl. There was a huge celebration that night to celebrate Discord's defeat. Little did they know that Discord is planning his next move slowly trying to weaken his stone prison...

Whenever the elements are used, It has been proven that Starswirl's spirit is once again, awaken. In Nightmare Moon's defeat Starswirl had the powers to release Celestia (Whom Nightmare Moon imprison her). In Discord's defeat, It was him that split the rainbow, In Sunset Shimmer's defeated It was him that tried to expand the abilities of the elements,In the Dazlings Defeat, he had made an appearance as a ghostly figure and used his unicorn powers to destroy him.

The amazing pony may be gone but some of his magic and spirit is still there, and staying there, loyal to the ponies. It's only thanks to him that he brought Cadence back using the old destiny spell he had create when he was a toddler. This spell drags the pony from his/her horn. (Similar to Rarity's cutie mark story)

Celestia trained Cadence and mentored her so that one day, she may be able to defeat Sombra but right now, Equestria is a safe from its threats. The ponies learn how to get along and spend their lives in harmony.

**So this Fanfiction is done, I'm now moving into Sunset's story, it will b called _The Shimmering Sun _and the puppy in my pocket one is sort of story that wont be updated in months since I'm not really that close to that fandom. Yes I know I should of called this story 'Discord's defeat" and the plot turned out to be way different then I had plan but this is now my first finished and proud story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as I enjoyed writing it,**

_Bloom Bell_


End file.
